historic_pausefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Ozu
Star Ozu (小津 スター Ozu Suta) is one of the characters in fan-run game ''Historic Pause'''' and a participant in the ''Overarching Project Of Mutual Killing. Those familiar with the performing arts will be quick to recognise the nickname “Plague Doctress,” given to one of the most well-known solo mask makers in the industry. Recently revealed to be sixteen-year-old Star Ozu, the Plague Doctress is very popular across Japan and the United States, known for her artistic, abstract masks put both in museums and sold for high bid in auction houses. Due to the public only recently figuring the identity of the masked mask maker, there is still little known about her personal life; those acquainted with her have said before that Star is a very outgoing person, however if this is true she certainly hides it from the public, as she insists private interviews go unaired and no cameras are in the room, and wears a mask to each public event she’s invited to, no matter where it’s set. Appearance Star has very choppy blond hair that cuts relatively straight across her forehead; two strands of badly cut hair frame her face, and the rest of it kind of fans out unevenly, the longest pieces reaching just above her shoulders. She has green eyes, though a generic white eyepatch is laced around her right one, for reasons she’s yet to disclose. She has very pale skin and freckles that dot across the bridge of her nose, and her face especially is a little bit on the chubby side, though not overly so. Her posture’s not wonderful, as she spends much of her time hunched over working on the details of her masks or on the computer; her spine is a bit crooked, and she has very, very minor scoliosis. She tends to wear a hooded dark greenish cloak of sorts (red riding hood -style), lined with a leathery brown, over everything and anything, and it reaches down to around mid-thigh, held up loosely by a little ribbon knot around her neck. It has two rather inconspicuous inside pockets; Star tends to hold only her masks in there when she doesn’t want to carry them around in her hands, though the pockets are big and flexible enough to fit a lot more. Her actual outfit underneath is rather simple; she has on a large white T-shirt, most of it tucked into her gray skirt’s adjustable waistband. She wears see-through thigh highs with a garter that ties into a cute little ribbon at the top of each brown stocking, and below that she has black leather boots that reach about mid-calf on them, with soles and a heel just barely thick enough to give her an inch boost in height. Personality Star has a face often left in a thoughtful and inattentive state; however, once conversation is sparked, she tunes right in and warms up very quickly to the person she's speaking to, sounding very comfortable and welcome in the setting she's in. She speaks very loudly and is extremely easily excitable, finding joy in even the darkest of situations. Her voice is naturally very happy and pleasant, and she enjoys encouraging people and cheering them on as often and as much as she can, similar to what a cheerleader does. She's shown to be a very playful person, often correlating little details to fun topics that most wouldn't think of, like when she declares herself and a friend to be "secret agents" upon seeing the wristwatch and tattoo on her wrists. She also censors herself without much of a clear effort, saying things like "heck" and "frick" over other select words. She's somewhat naively idealistic; even when slapped in the face with the existence of the Overaching Project of Mutual Killing, Star stays almost wholly unaffected, seemingly entirely believing that this is a silly joke and that everyone will be perfectly okay if they all just learn to enjoy their time in the Kurashiki Museum. She bounces right back from the initial shock after the first motive and first death happen, almost purposely ignoring or pushing aside the bad things that are happening around her in an attempt to keep a sort of peace and trust with the rest of the class. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Mask Maker Star is very proud of her talent and everything she’s been able to do. She tends to rush past introducing her talent; it’s not that she’s ashamed of it or anything, she’s just not used to being so public with what she does, as she’s only recently been unmasked after all. Stupendous Seamstress Being in the theatrical industry for quite some time now, Star has picked up the ability to sew simple costumes that pair nicely with her masks. Although she's not the best, she certainly knows what materials and concepts she wants to use for her designs, and the outcomes are usually rather pretty. History Prior to the Overarching Project x Prologue Relationships :Class 81-A: Use Two brakets ['[ ]'] (without apostrophes) to link to another character page in sub-heading1 x Known Monomono Items * Flashlight: A cute little flashlight with a tiny ice cream cone charm dangling off of the handle. It has four settings: dim, bright, very bright, and flashing-distress-signal. You probably shouldn’t shine it in your eyes, or anyone’s eyes at that, but it’s definitely gonna come in handy if you don’t like sitting around in darkness. Quotes *"My name is Star Ozu; make sure you don’t forget it!” *"I'm the Ultimate Mask Maker, 'cause I make masks!" *"The public used to call me the Plague Doctress, but lots of people just call me by name now. I... think they just think it's easier, heh." *"Hello, hello! What're you doing?" *"... Good morning, hiiii, hello!" *"Heck them!!" (About her kidnapper) *"Agent Murakami and Agent Ozu here to crack codes and kick BUTT!" *"That was real impressive! Are you a spy too? Do you have little microphones on me or something?" *"You seem really cheerful even with our situation... I think that's a good thing!" *"We always miss each other so we haven't talked much at all, but she has, uhhh... purple hair and this shirt with stars and an orange... heart necklace thingy!" (About her roommate) *"What a great ending that would be... imagine, we turn this little museum into a theatre set..." *"Did I say something bad? Ahh... Sorry, sorry..." *"We have to document them the next time they're sighted! We'll be the alien experts around here!!" (To Jun about the possibility of seeing aliens) *"If we can flatter the aliens enough with how interested we are, why in the world would they lie?" *"Super Secret Agents! With the power of electricity and balloons!" *"I dunno... maybe telepathy? Or whatever that one about reading people's minds is... So, like, for example, you could always be able to know what they want, and you could surprise them with those things and stuff!" (To Nao Murakami when asked what superpower she'd want) *"Oh yeah! You two both have your cool magics! Like... ghost magic, and dream magic!" (To Nao and Coco) *"Agent Murakami's such a knight in shining armor!" *"I'm not that much shorter than you!" *"The museum's not a necessarily bad place! It's pretty!" *"You just have to look to the future instead of trying to think on what's happened, right? If we can keep spirits high, and stay conscious of everyone's relationships and that stuff, we'll be fine no matter what!" *"... I, er, don't actually know how to.. how to read much Japanese myself either, so you're not alone!" *"I think I would wanna write about, like, idol girls and, uh.. games, heh. Maybe not at the same time.. but they're fun topics on their own, so...!" *"Why would they think you're annoying? I think your bubbly..ness.. is real cool, and I'm pretty sure everyone else here does too!" *'': "Heyy, you don't deserve to feel all sad or anything, either! It's fine to have a coverup, and it's fine to not be totally super happy all the time! It's not like you're doing anything bad, you know? You're just like any one of us, 'cause we all have down days!" *"He has to keep himself in tip-top shape, after all!" *"Well, if we ever end up deciding to do a swimmy event, I'm sure we could teach you!" (On the topic of swimming) *"I hope people like it... I mean, I don't really think tensions are high between anyone here, 'cause we're all friends, but it'd be nice if they could feel like they're allowed to relax and have fun here, you know? That's the goal!" *"A fitness club! I would totally flop half-dead from the first day, I bet, if I joined.." (On the topic of working out) *"I do hope we can leave soon, now that we're talkin' about it. I wonder what it's like out there, in the future! Maybe there's aliens..." (To Nao, on the topic of leaving the museum) *"It's not so fun not knowing anything for sure, huh? We might not even be in the future at all, or maybe we are, and it's not as cool as I'm thinking.." *"I guess we have to focus on staying alive and in good spirits first, yeah? Like.. control the things we can!--and just hope for the best for whatever we aren't sure about. Or else it'll be even more scary if you try to think too hard.." *"We gotta do our very very best to kick fate's butt and be able to see what's out there, okay? Put all our heart and soul into achieving this--and that's a promise!" (A promise made between Nao and herself) *"Heck yeah! Agents Ozu and Murakami, here to save the day! There's nothing that can get in our way, so we gotta act like it, yeah? We've got this!" *"Protecting the, er, residents of the--Kurashiki..? Museum--, up until our very last breath! That's us!" *"Did you get a secret yet? It's not that big of a deal, right? The motive, I mean. Or else people would be more panicky, yeah?" *"Um--um.. as for me--I don't really know my own secret, 'cause I didn't get it yet, but it's not.. bad, I'm sure, so..." (Star's turn during a meeting to share secrets) *"Midi-san is a cute name!" *"Yeah! A past doesn't define someone's present-day self, probably." *"I don't specialise in costumes, more just masks, sorry.." *"I don't... what do you mean by that?" (When her bluff is called at the second trial) * ''"I-I was going to make a costume for Coco-san's play, not a murder...!!" (Defending herself) *"... huh? How is that... wh-what? What? No, no! I didn't.. did I..?" *"Otome-san, did you actually--? I didn't, though! I wasn't!" *"I'm serious! I'm telling the truth!!" *"I didn't learn anything! Nothing! He didn't--I didn't--that's nothing! I didn't do it on my own, someone else must have.." *"I don't understand..." *"I didn't... it's not..." *"I killed... Shuun-kun, because of..." *"If Shuun-kun didn't--he would've killed me if I didn't act--so I..." *"Sorry, I know I wasn't supposed to kill anyone, I didn't mean to make anyone sad, I.." *"S-Sorry, Agent Murakami, I wasn't that good of an agent all along, sorry..." *"You all have to.. do that. Or, not do that--what I did. Not kill. Or do anything bad like that, please, it's not--it's not worth it..." (Star's last wish) *"Thank you for..being my friend. Both of you, and. And not hating me after." *"Oh..! Kaguya-san, um, you're really good at. At this stuff. So... thanks for that, too, uncovering the murderer.. since, well..." Trivia *Star's given name is written in katakana, used primarily for foreign and/or young children's names. *Her plague doctor mask, bronze with altered sides and straps of leather, is almost always carried around with her, whether it's in her pockets or in her hands. *Star has briefly mentioned that her favourite games are the rhythm-based ones, and that she's not the best at other genres. Category:Characters Category:81-A